prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH30
Ganbare RURUN! Mirai wo Tsumugu Hikari no Chikara is the 30th episode of the season, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Summary Nagisa was on her way to school, and remembered previous episode. Later, after school, the girls were at tako cafe, and talked about last battle. Porun was sitting on Honoka, while Lulun was on Hikari. Then she came to Honoka to be with Porun, but he went to Hikari, again followed by Lulun. Then Akane-san called Hikari, and both Porun and Lulun changed to their commune forms. She said, that her break is over, and Hikari went to work. Nagisa and Honoka offered to help her, but she said it's fine. Later, Nagisa decided to take her somewhere to have fun, since they can't sepparate Lulun from Porun so she is stuck with both of them and has a job at tako cafe too. Nagisa decided to take to amusement park. That night, Lulun was playing with sleepy Porun, and he fall asleep. Lulun wasn't tired yet. Hikari said she'll play a bit with her until she goes to sleep. Lulun called her kind, and asked, when will she return to Garden of Light. She wanted to be with everyone in Garden of Light. Hikari said, that she only knows this place. Then Lulun said, that she is happy here being with Porun and everyone. Meanwhile, in the mansion of darkness, Uraganos was mad at Circulas, because he said Lulun was huge, but she was tiny. Circulas said, that he never said, that it is huge or tiny. Then Viblis as worried, why doesn't Baldez returns. The boy in the mansion saw everything through the keyhole. Next day, Nagisa and Honoka took Hikari to amusemet park and started riding rollercoaster. Mipple, Mepple and Porun transformed to their real form, but were wearing glasses Omupu and Shikarupu made them. Lulun was taking a nap. Nagisa enjoyed, Honoka was scared and Hikari was shocked. Mipple, Mepple and Porun were scared too. They were dizzy, with Mepple saying, that his whole life flew through the eyes. Then Honoka said, that everything started here. Both girls remembered and told Hkari, how in FwPC01 they met at this amusement park and transformed to Pretty Cure for the first time. With zakenna being from the same rollercoaster they were just riding. And they were cheering Porun up right here too. Later they met Hikari and Lulun. Then Lulun followed a baloon, and the girls followed Lulun. Then Mipple felt an evil presence. Mepple too. They all started searching for her, when the sky got dark. Lulun followed a balloon. A kid caught it, but fell asleep and letted it go, making Lulun catch it. She flew to the air with that balloon, and Circulas caught her. She started crying, and Porun felt that. He leaded to the direction, and saw Circulas with Lulun. Circulas asked, who is Lulun, and Nagisa said, that it's their friend. Hikari said, that she is just a child and doesn't knows anything. He said he won't let go of her, making both Porun and Hikari mad, and Hikari transformed to Luminous. Nagisa and Honoka transformed too. Circulas attacked the 3, making Black and White fall under a teacup and Luminous under some woods. Luminous standed and tried getting Lulun back, but Cirulas threw her again. Suddenly, Lulun's pendant started shining, just like Luminous' brooch. They bonded, and Lulun throwed a light to Hikari's brooch, making it bigger and, after Luminous opened her arms, it revealed Heartiel Brooch and became a protective shield, throwing Circulas far away. The boy was playing in a mansion, and he felt something. Then Black and White summoned Sparkle Bracelets, and, after some kicks, chaced Circulas away with Marble Screw Max Sparkle. The boy in the mansion was looking at the window, and Luminous was surprised by her new brooch. Lulun was sleeping in her commune form. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Pollun *Lulun *Mepple *Mipple *Circulas *Uraganos *Viblis *Fujita Akane *Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes